


Algo más pasa con Entreri

by Altebar



Series: Los drows y ese exótico humano [2]
Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Harems, Humor, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Continuación de "¿Qué pasa con Entreri?" Humor y romance con situaciones burlonas de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante El Estigma de Errtu. Drows y Entreri, la combinación.





	1. El enemigo en casa

Capítulo 1. El enemigo en casa

****El Estigma de Errtu****

Entreri se encontraba en un callejón, no muy lejos de donde casi había perecido a manos de Merle Pariso, contemplando el almacén incendiado, cuyas llamas se alzaban por encima de los tejados de los edificios mas cercanos. Otros tres lo acompañaban. Eran de una altura aproximada a la del asesino, algo mas delgados, quizá, pero con la musculatura bien preparada para el combate.

Lo que mas los distinguía era su piel color de ébano. Uno lucía un enorme sombrero morado, decorado con una pluma gigantesca.

\- Ya te he sacado dos veces de una muerte segura.

**Y ahora mi propia versión híbrida de la reunión****

Era una mala época, desde luego. Desde que había regresado a Calimport todo iba de mal en peor. Artemis Entreri no era un hombre satisfecho estos días.

Primero las cofradías le aislaban por completo, aterrorizados por su regreso, después la cofradía Basadoni le reclutaba a la fuerza solo para que el necio de Kadran Gordeón, un lugarteniente, tratase de rebajarlo y eliminarle, tras fracasar había enviado tras él a Merle Pariso, un mago de batalla, para realizar el trabajo.

Y casi lo había conseguido, tenía la incómoda impresión de que su capa aun humeaba por el incendio en el almacén.

Y el broche final de todo aquello, por supuesto, se había salvado de la emboscada de Merle. El problema era que su salvación no le hacía saltar de alegría.

Drows, elfos oscuros otra vez, salvándole la vida solo para complicarla, estaba seguro de ello.

\- ¡Artemis! ¡Que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo!

El drow, vestido en una orgía de colorido y ostentando su horrible sombrero, se lanzó sobre él de un salto con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que ocupaba toda la cara.

Ante el inminente abrazo de oso, Entreri puso los brazos por delante para detenerle, pero este drow no era el líder de Bregan D'aerthe por nada, realizó un rápido giro y logró abrazarle por la cintura y pegarse a su costado apoyando su rapada cabeza en su hombro, frotándose cariñoso.

\- ¿Te encuentras del todo bien?

No estaba bien, tenía al elfo oscuro mas insufrible del mundo invadiendo su espacio personal de forma muy incómoda y con ese enorme sombrero le iba a sacar un ojo. No le agradaba tampoco ver que se había traído a Kimmuriel, el drow psionicista, que le estaba recorriendo con la mirada.

\- Estoy bien.- Mintió con enorme esfuerzo.- Estoy perfectamente, aparta.

Pero claro, no se apartaba, de modo que Entreri empezó a clavarle el codo con disimulo al principio y forcejeando al final, hasta que que tuvo incluso que darle un pisotón para obligarlo a poner algo de espacio entre ellos.

\- No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza verte sano y salvo.

Sano y salvo... ¿entre drows? Entreri tuvo un imperceptible espasmo en el párpado.

\- Ya, claro, ¿qué hacéis aquí tu y tu banda?

Jarlaxle se cambió de ojo su parche mágico y le puso cara de cordero.

\- ¿Es que no te alegras de que haya venido a visitarte? Cuando te fuiste de Menzoberranzan dejaste un gran vacío, ¡todo el mundo te echa de menos!

A Kimmuriel se le escapó una risilla y Entreri se puso rojo, si de vergüenza o de ira, no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Alegrarse de verle? ¡Había salido de Menzoberranzan a la carrera! ¡Huyendo de aquella ciudad en compañía de su peor enemigo!

Recordar todo aquello le revolvió el estómago y casi sintió mareos ante la oleada de flashbacks, los soldados de Bregan D'aerthe, los líos de Rai'gy y Kimmuriel, Dantrag Baenre, el licor drow, los conjuros de Gromph y... agh... el "ataque" de Drizzt.

Sintió ganas de gritar a pleno pulmón y sobre todo de matar a Jarlaxle, pero era mejor idea marcharse cuanto antes.

Jarlaxle debió de percibir su idea porque le agarró por el brazo impidiendo cualquier intento de huida.

\- Tenemos muco que discutir.- Dijo el elfo oscuro, haciendo una seña a Kimmuriel.

Con un pensamiento del psionicista se abrió una puerta dimensional que les llevaba, tan claro como una puerta real, a una habitación con otros elfos oscuros.

Aquel truco era nuevo, o por lo menos Entreri no lo conocía, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría hacer Kimmuriel con ese nuevo poder... se le erizaba el pelo solo de imaginar lo mucho que podía complicarle la vida.

"Ya te enseñaré mas trucos nuevos." Oyó en su cabeza con claridad.

Como odiaba a los telépatas, y como odiaba a Kimmuriel en particular.

Jarlaxle y él tomaron asiento en la habitación y los demás drows salieron. A Entreri no le tranquilizó en absoluto que le dejaran solo con Jarlaxle, sobre todo cuando tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y acariciaba de ese modo el brazo de su butaca.

\- Estamos totalmente a salvo.- Aseguró Jarlaxle a Entreri.

¿A salvo? Estoy en una habitación a solas con un drow que para meterme en su cama me ha acosado, emborrachado y finalmente "estimulado" con ayudas mágicas¡no, no estoy a salvo muchas gracias por nada!

\- Me observaban mediante la magia.- Replicó el asesino, tratando de llevar la conversación a terreno seguro.- Así es como Merle Pariso preparó su emboscada.

\- Nosotros te hemos estado observando mágicamente durante muchas semanas.- Dijo Jarlaxle con una mueca.- Ellos ya no te vigilan, te lo aseguro.

Entreri ya no pudo disimular su horror, los espasmos de su párpado eran notables y estaba a punto de arrancar los brazos de su sillón por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos.

¡Observándole¡Jarlaxle y esa manada de machos en celo acosadores le había estado observando¡Mirándole sin su consentimiento! Entreri empezaba a tener verdaderos problemas para mantenerse tranquilo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

\- ¿Es que no puedo venir a visitarte?

Entreri se limitó a fruncir el ceño, si, quizá Jarlaxle podía decidir visitarle, pero también era un oportunista nato y en general un hombre inteligente y astuto.

\- Esta bien, está bien.- Bufó Jarlaxle.- Lo cierto es que también tengo en mente un importante negocio.

Gracias al cielo. Terreno seguro.

\- Un negocio de expansión.

Eso ya no le gustaba tanto.

\- ¡Una linea de comercio nueva y exótica!.

Proclamó Jarlaxle visiblemente emocionado a medida que Entreri veía por donde iban los tiros y su ánimo iba empequeñeciéndose.

\- Un nexo de unión entre la infraoscuridad y la superficie, Bregan D'aerthe se dispone a abrir una sucursal aquí mismo, en Calimport.- Continuó.

¡Drows en su propia casa! Entreri estaba completamente horrorizado, y mucho mas al percatarse de que obviamente Jarlaxle necesitaría de humanos que fuesen su tapadera y contacto en Calimport. Y no le estaba contando aquella operación secreta por casualidad.

\- Y cuando cree este plan, pensé, ¡Artemis Entreri es la persona ideal para esto! ¿Qué te parece? ¿Socios de nuevo? ¡Artemis y Jarlaxle juntos de nuevo mano a mano!

Entreri meditó la opción de comerse su propia lengua.

Problemas personales aparte lo cierto era que tenía pocas posibilidades de negarse, por mucho que Jarlaxle estuviese loco por sus huesos eso no le impediría tomar medidas drásticas para asegurarse de que su plan secreto seguía siendo secreto. No, Entreri no sería eximido de ser eliminado su ponía en peligro la operación de incógnito de su banda.

\- De acuerdo, pero...

\- ¿De veras¡Que alegría!.- Exclamó Jarlaxle.

\- ¡He dicho PERO!.- Se apresuró a aclarar Entreri al prever otro abrazo del drow, que parecía a punto de saltar de su sillón y caer sobre él.

¿Pero?.- Preguntó el drow haciendo pucheros.

\- Pero solo son negocios, ¿de acuerdo? Ne-go-cios, nada mas, una asociación puramente profesional, yo dirigiré las operaciones en la superficie¿entendido?

Jarlaxle dudó pero finalmente consintió con cierta mala gana y Entreri se sintió un poco mas tranquilo... solo un poco mas.

\- Trato hecho.- Jarlaxle chasqueó los dedos y otro elfo oscuro penetró en la estancia para ir a colocarse junto a Entreri; este era sin lugar a dudas la escolta del asesino.

\- Duerme bien.- Indicó Jarlaxle al humano.- Porque mañana se iniciará tu ascensión.

Entreri abandonó la habitación sin molestarse en contestar, total, le preocupaba muchísimo mas la excesiva proximidad de su escolta que todo eso de convertirse en el nuevo bajá de la casa Basadoni.

Cuando hubo salido, otro drow más salió de detrás de una cortina. Rai'gy se alisó las ropas para disimular su calentura, Kimmuriel había vuelto a... "distraerlo" con sus poderes mentales y tentarle con la cercana presencia del indudablemente atractivo Artemis, bueno, era un despreciable humano pero eso no le impedía ser un sex-symbol para todos los drows desde su estancia en Menzoberranzan.

Y que atractivo se le veía con ese aspecto viril levemente desaliñado... no le extrañaba nada la expresión estúpida que tenía en ese momento Jarlaxle después de ver salir por la puerta aquel perfecto trasero.

\- No mentía.- Confirmó.- Será nuestro socio.

Silencio. Jarlaxle seguía en su maravilloso mundo de fantasías perversas.

Rai'gy carraspeó y finalmente dio una colleja a su jefe para obtener su atención.

\- ¡Que no mentía! ¡Que será nuestro socio!.

Jarlaxle se frotó la nuca, dolido, vale, quizá se había quedado ensoñado, pero ese no era motivo para pegar al jefe de Bregan D'aerthe. Tenía que bajar los humos a sus lugartenientes un día de estos.

\- Pero no parecía muy entusiasmado.- Comentó Rai'gy.

Jarlaxle asintió, eso se temía. Después de tanto tiempo... Jarlaxle suspiró sonoramente. No había tenido mas remedio que permitir la marcha de Artemis para que todo encajara con sus planes como lider de Bregan D'aerthe pero desde que había perdido de vista a Artemis no había pasado un día que no lamentase no tener por el cuartel a su humano.

Bueno, se había consolado bastante bien, había tenido algún... bueno, muchos entretenimientos, pero eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando no pensase en Artemis.

Cuando había estado planeando una posible incursión económica a gran escala en la superficie había recordado lo que Artemis le había contado de Calimport y había pensado¡es el mejor lugar! Presencia de la ley casi inexistente, sistema de cofradías similares a Bregan D'aerthe, y por supuesto un punto de conexión perfecto, el mismísimo Entreri.

Pero su maravilloso plan tenía un pequeño problema. Artemis estaba de un humor... poco receptivo. De esa manera iba a ser difícil retomar su relación a un nivel mas profundo.

\- Ya lo solucionaré.- Aseguró a Rai'gy.

Después de todo él era Jarlaxle, era el rey de la información, el jefe de Bregan D'aerthe, no había hecho un viaje hasta Calimport para nada, lo que Jarlaxle quería, Jarlaxle lo conseguía.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entreri dejó su daga al alcance de la mano y meditó sobre la reunión, Bregan D'aerthe en Calimport... aquello sería algo demoledor para las cofradías de ladrones de la ciudad. No sabía que iba a hacer con todo aquello, y lo cierto era que cuanto mas lo pensaba menos le importaba. Detestaba la presencia drow allí, pero era lo que había y no tenía remedio.  
Mientras dejaba la capa en una silla recordó la presencia de su escolta y le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Estaba en su habitación, que se largara de una vez y le dejase solo.

El drow se limitó a sonreirle amablemente, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de malicia que desmentía su juvenil expresión, malditos drows.

\- No necesito escolta, pero si quieres montar guardia hazlo fuera.

Su escolta le sonrió con cierto escepticismo, le miró de arriba abajo, se acercó con gesto zalamero y...

\- ~Frase en Drow~ ~Como te pille a solas te voy a poner a cuatro patas y pidiendo mas.~

Entreri se quedó completamente impasible, pétreo como una estatua y a continuación...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ernest, guardia de la primera muralla de Calimport, oteaba el horizonte, dejando vagar la mirada por el cielo, visiblemente aburrido, cuando vio lo que parecía... un momento... ¿un elfo oscuro volando por el cielo manoteando y gritando? La extraña visión atravesó la ciudad y se estrelló en algún punto de los barrios periféricos.  
Ernest tiró su bota de vino, no pensaba volver a beber.  
\------------------------------------------------------


	2. Preparando la batalla

Capítulo 2. Preparando una batalla

Jarlaxle observó su base provisional con gran satisfacción. Todo iba sobre ruedas, esa misma noche tomarían la casa Basadoni y tendrían todo lo necesario para comenzar la linea de comercio. Oh, si, los beneficios serían enormes, Bregan D'aerthe sería mas poderosa y rentable que nunca. Por no hablar de los beneficios colaterales. Jarlaxle apoyó la barbilla entre las manos y examinó con una gran sonrisa aquel trasero que tanto había echado de menos. Tal y como lo recordaba, aquella perfección prieta y redondeada no había perdido un solo punto en su lista top diez. Que bien le quedaban aquellos pantalones ajustaditos... mmmmh... aunque desde luego nada era mejor que verlo al natural y por supuesto tocarlo... terso y suave... mmmmh... Un soldado cercano se apresuró a poner un pañuelo sobre al mesa para evitar que su jefe babeara sobre los mapas de la red subterránea. Recuperado de su momento de perversión, Jarlaxle se acercó al objeto de sus deseos, que marcaba sobre un mapa de la ciudad la situación de los puntos de control de la casa Basadoni y sus aliados mas cercanos. Ay, diosa, inclinado sobre la mesa aquello era una tentación que Jarlaxle encontraba terriblemente difícil de resistir, le picaban los dedos de mantenerlos apartados de aquel terreno tan atrayente. Calma, calma, no le gustará, recuerda lo que le ocurrió al escolta que le asignamos.

\- Bueno Artemis, ¿todo listo?

\- Casi todo.- Artemis señaló un punto en el mapa.

Jarlaxle asintió, pero su atención estaba puesta en Entreri, no en sus palabras, le encantaba su voz, sobre todo en el dormitorio, eso por supuesto, grave y a veces seca, pero siempre aterciopelada con aquel encantador deje propio de los calishitas, aquellos deliciosos labios llenos, sus mejillas altas enmarcando una nariz perfecta...

Entreri se percató de la falta de atención de Jarlaxle y alzó la vista molesto, le irritaba hablar para las paredes. Al segundo se arrepintió, Jarlaxle le miraba ensoñador, con una expresión bobalicona que conocía bien.

\- ¡Jarlaxle!

El drow dio un bote y recuperó rápidamente la compostura. Bueno, no podían culparlo por quedarse embobado, ¡la culpa era de Entreri por ser tan atractivo!

Entreri continuó su explicación con gesto mohíno. Ays.. que monísimo se ponía cuando hacía ese gesto de enfado, Jarlaxle ladeó la cabeza encantado de ver aquella expresión.

\- Jarlaxle.

\- ¿Aja?

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Aja.

\- Bien, como iba diciendo el ataque será lo mas rápido y eficaz posible por los túneles 4, 6 y 7, sugiero que tus soldados vayan con mallas rosas para desconcertar al enemigo y tu mismo vayas en primera linea con un tutú amarillo limón, tras lo cual podremos invocar a un dios primigenio bailando desnudos sobre el cadáver de un lemur de cola anillada.

\- Aja.

Suficiente. Entreri dejó el carboncillo de tomar notas, plegó el mapa y se marchó de la sala echando pestes y apartando a empellones a cualquier drow que se le cruzara en el camino.

Jarlaxle suspiró mirándole marchar, con que facilidad se enfadaba ese hombre y... y que bien se le marcaba la retaguardia cuando daba zancadas.

Kimmuriel entró en la sala provisional de planificación, tenía que abrir un portal dimensional para que Entreri hiciese una visita a no se que cofradía de medianos y después a un mago llamado Lavalle y a la misma cofradía que iban a atacar, aunque nadie entendía para que querría Entreri verse con el baja Basadoni.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Jarlaxle suspirando sonoramente en tanto Entreri se marchaba dando un portazo. No se necesitaba ser un psionicista para saber lo que había ocurrido allí.

\- ¿Algún problema?.- Preguntó de todos modos.

\- Artemis está tan arisco... sigh...

\- Como siempre, ¿no?

De echo Kimmuriel tenía una espina clavada respecto a Artemis¿cómo había podido resistirse a sus encantos cuando habían estado en Menzoberranzan? Era impensable que un simple humano rechazase sus atenciones, ¡a él! ¡Qué había hecho de aquello un arte! ¡qué tenía a sus pies al mismísimo Rai'gy!

\- Esto es algo mas que su carácter habitual.- Replicó Jarlaxle.

\- Bueno, no parece interesado ni siquiera en la misión.

\- Ya...- Jarlaxle sonrió.- ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda de Drizzt Do'urden?

Kimmuriel se preguntó a que venía el aparente cambio de tema, hacía días que Jarlaxle les había encargado a él y a Rai'gy que usaran el amuleto rastreador para encontrar al elfo renegado.

\- Mas tarde Rai'gy tendrá mas noticias sobre eso.

\- Perfecto.

Jarlaxle se marchó de mucho mejor humor, dando saltitos y haciendo sonar sus cascabeles, dejando a su lugarteniente a cuadros.

¿Por qué le interesaba a Jarlaxle el destino de Drizzt Do'urden y que tenía todo eso que ver con la falta de animo de Artemis Entreri?

Finalmente se encogió de hombros, tenían una conquista que preparar.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Todo estaba preparado. Jarlaxle se reunió con sus lugartenientes y los capitanes de las escuadras que avanzarían detrás de los kobolds durante el asalto a la casa Basadoni. Tomarían la cofradía esa misma noche.  
\- Todo está dispuesto, ¿alguna duda?

Y súbitamente tuvo varias manos levantadas, Jarlaxle se quedó atónito, no era habitual que los drows de su banda mostrasen tantas dudas antes de una batalla, les elegía por su inteligencia y capacidad para reaccionar ante imprevistos de modo que pudiesen actuar independientemente ante cualquier contingencia.

\- Bueno... tu mismo, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nos preguntábamos con que escuadrón irá el humano.

Todos los demás bajaron las manos, ¿era eso lo que querían saber todos?

\- Euuuh... ¿por qué lo preguntáis?

Aluvión de excusas, los capitanes empezaron a juguetear con diversos objetos y a balbucear cosas como, "simple curiosidad", "por saber", "por si acaso", "para no confundirnos"... etc

\- Pues que sepáis que Entreri irá conmigo y con Kimmuriel, tras el escuadrón cuarto.

Un coro de "OOOOOOOOH", y un tímido "yupiiiii".

Jarlaxle se llevo las manos a la cabeza... en momentos como este se percataba del mal ejemplo que era para sus tropas, quizá Rai'gy tenía razón cuando le sugería reducir su teatralidad delante de los soldados.

Entreri se reunió con ellos y todos los pensamientos negativos desaparecieron de su cabeza, iba a poder admirar nuevamente la habilidad de Artemis Entreri en combate en primera linea y sin temer por su seguridad, perfecto.

Por no hablar de andar tras él y Kimmuriel, cielos, como le gustaba ir tras sus soldados. Tenía que poner al día su lista completa de traseros después de todo.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. La Fiesta 1/2

Capítulo 3. La Fiesta, primera parte.

\- Y aquí este sillón, y poned la alfombra roja allá, y sobre ella la mesa de te...

Jarlaxle estaba encantado remodelando la cofradía Basadoni. Paseaba rodeado en todo momento por un grupo de drows de vestimenta tan hortera como la suya que tomaba nota de todo lo que decía y hacía sugerencias enseñándole muestras de tejidos para cortinas, estampados para el papel de pared y cosas por el estilo.

Repantigado en un sillón, Entreri se limitaba a asentir a todas las preguntar que Jarlaxle le hacía respecto a las telas o sugerencias de nueva estructuración. No le importaba lo mas mínimo lo que hicieran con la cofradía Basadoni.

\- Y pondremos luces de baja intensidad aquí, y aquí y aquí...

Aburrido. Entreri se limitó a asentir y seguir jugueteando con su daga enjoyada, dando vueltas al peligroso filo entre los dedos.

\- Aquí irán las guirnaldas de flores¿qué colores te parecen los mas adecuados?

\- Me da igual.- Gruñó Entreri, hastiado de las absurdas preguntas.

\- Violetas y rosas entonces, en esa gama, y también blancas. ¡Va a ser una fiesta maravillosa!

Ante aquello Entreri se cortó con su propia daga y tuvo suerte de recuperar el control antes de cortarse la muñeca. Miró a Jarlaxle con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación.

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿De que fiesta estas hablando? ¡Jarlaxle, tu banda y tu estáis aquí de incógnito! ¡No puedes dar una fiesta!

Jarlaxle suspiró sonoramente.

\- Por supuesto que estamos de incógnito, será una fiesta solo para Bregan Da'erthe, para que inauguremos adecuadamente esta sucursal.

Menos mal. Entreri chasqueó la lengua y volvió a hacer bailar su daga entre los dedos, mientras los drows convertían la cofradía en una bacanal se marcharía a la Ficha de Cobre, Dwahvel sería mejor compañía que aquellos elfos oscuros... por no hablar de Sharlotta, aquella mujer era una avispa de aguijón venenoso, le revolvía el estómago que le tratara de bajá. En venganza la había mandado a los niveles inferiores a tratar con los miembros supervivientes de la cofradía y acabar con los rumores sobre la presencia de drows. Que lidiara ella con las desavenencias internas, él no estaba de humor para ser diplomático.

\- Traeremos músicos y aprovecharemos para hacer una cata de productos típicos, ¿qué me recomiendas?

\- Que se ocupe Sharlotta.- Respondió Entreri ignorando el vaivén de Jarlaxle frente a su asiento y el irritante sonido de la corte del mercenario tomando notas.

\- Bueno, ya me informaré de ellos, que se ocupe del catering, oh, y hay que traer mas mesas y sillas, y adecentar el salón, no reparemos en gastos.

No quería ni imaginar en que iba a convertir Jarlaxle la antigua sala para grandes reuniones de Basadoni, era una suerte que el anciano hubiese muerto con una cierta dignidad.

Entreri se levantó, cogió su capa y se encaminó hacia la salida cuando fue interceptado por Jarlaxle, que le plantó delante de la cara dos botellas diferentes.

\- ¡Me han conseguido champagne! No conozco las marcas, ¿cuál deberíamos poner?

Entreri señaló una completamente al azar e hizo a Jarlaxle a un lado, continuando su camino, tendría que buscar otro lugar donde pasar la noche y dudaba que la cofradía volviese a ser la misma si Jarlaxle hacía una fiesta al estilo drow.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle observó el resultado de su equipo de ocio con satisfacción. Les felicitó con entusiasmo al observar la magnifica sala de fiestas que había quedado tras un par de días de trabajo a tiempo completo. La banda mercenaria Bregan Da'erthe inauguraba sede en la superficie.  
Ahora solo tenía que descubrir como convencer a Entreri de que participase en la fiesta.

Quizá necesitara un poco de ayuda.

A paso ligero se dirigió a la habitación designada a Kimmuriel, pese a la poderosa voluntad de Entreri era posible que un poco de ayuda del psionicista lograra aunque solo fuera inducir al humano a ser mas receptivo a la fiesta.

Abrió la puerta con decisión.

\- Oye, Kimmuriel...

\- ¿Aja?

Jarlaxle se atragantó con lo que iba a decir y se quedó mirando anonadado y con un notable acaloramiento.

\- ¿Querías algo?.- Preguntó Kimmuriel.

Rai'gy, por su parte, debajo de Kimmuriel, apenas si se limitó a gemir algo y arquear la espalda cuando su amante se movió sobre él.

\- Eh... ¿no deberías cerrar la puerta cuando estáis... eh... eso?

El psionicista sonrió maliciosamente y separó aun mas las largas piernas de Rai'gy, para acomodarse mejor, lo que arrancó un largo y sensual gimoteo del clérigo. Jarlaxle se holgó los pantalones con los ojos como platos.

\- Oh, debería, pero a Rai'gy le excita poderosamente el riesgo de ser descubiertos, cuando has abierto la puerta se ha puesto como loco.

Con un pensamiento de Kimmuriel la puerta se cerró a espaldas de Jarlaxle y el líder mercenario se dio viento con el enorme sombrero.

\- No quiero interrumpiros estooo... cuando termines ven a verme en la sala de fiestas.

\- Puedo ir ahora.- Replicó Kimmuriel.

\- Kimmyyyy...- Gimió lastimosamente Rai'gy, Jarlaxle se cubrió la mitad de la cara con el sombrero mirando la lasciva imagen del atractivo Rai'gy totalmente expuesto debajo de Kimmuriel.

\- ¡No, no,no!... termina, termina, ya nos veremos después.

Salió de la habitación con un profundo acaloramiento, ¡sus lugartenientes eran una bomba de calor! Cuando les había presentado por primera vez había parecido odio a primera vista, el psionicista y el mago habían parecido a punto de sacarse los ojos.  
¡Y en apenas un mes eran la pareja mas fogosa de toda la infraoscuridad!

Sigh... como les envidiaba.

Una hora después Kimmuriel se presentaba en la sala de fiestas perfectamente adecentado, como era habitual en el psionicista.

\- A tu servicio, Jarlaxle, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Esta noche es la fiesta de inauguración.

Kimmuriel asintió con una amplia sonrisa, ya había elegido un traje para Rai'gy que le sentaba de maravilla, mmmh, envuelto para regalo.

\- Y sospecho que Entreri no quiere asistir.- Terminó Jarlaxle.

De eso no había sospechas, Entreri era mas arisco que una matrona menopausica.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo.

Kimmuriel frunció el ceño, le dolía admitirlo pero las defensas mentales de Artemis eran fuertes y le resultaría difícil por no decir imposible, convencerlo de ir a la fiesta. Cuando al atacar la cofradía Jarlaxle había planteado a Entreri la posibilidad de darle una barrera cinética Kimmuriel se había relamido. Era una habilidad que había desarrollado psionicamente y daba un sinfín de posibilidades.

Había intentado tirarle los tejos al ponerle la barrera pero Entreri había actuado como si no le entendiera... el muy terco... con la barrera cinética puesta Kimmuriel había intentado influir en la mente de Artemis y "colocar" algún que otro comando del tipo, "ven hoy a dormir a mi cama", "derritete de pasión por mi", "montatelo conmigo en un trío"... solo para encontrarse con la defensa mental de Entreri manteniéndose a raya ferozmente.

\- Resultará difícil hacerle acudir a la fiesta...

Jarlaxle le miraba expectante, esperando ansioso alguna idea.

\- Supongo que podría encontrar una solución, si...- Comenzó Kimmuriel con una idea maligna, tipicamente drow, formándose en su cabeza.

\- ¿Si?

\- Podría sacar tiempo para este tema...

\- ¿Aja?.- Jarlaxle se acomodó, preveía un intento de pedir aumento de sueldo.

\- Pues verás, Rai'gy y yo necesitamos una cama mas grande...

\- Puede arreglarse.- Concedió Jarlaxle.

\- Y un poquito mas de tiempo libre...

Puede arreglarse.

\- Y acceso a ese libro de conjuros que te vendió Gromph...

\- Puede arreglarse.

\- Y...

\- Y como sigas pidiendo alguien va a volver de una patada en el culo al agujero en el que se hundió la casa Oblodra...

Kimmuriel sonrió forzadamente, sabía cuando había que dejar de jugar con el buen carácter de Jarlaxle, no era prudente olvidar que era el líder de Bregan Da'erthe por algo.

\- Mil gracias, capitán, dispondré enseguida que Artemis Entreri esté presente sin falta en la fiesta.

Jarlaxle asintió, nuevamente sonriente frente a la ferocidad esgrimida instantes antes. Ahora tenía que ir a arreglarse, tenía que estar guapo para la fiesta. ¿Dónde tenía los calzoncillos de encaje para ocasiones especiales?  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Entreri se dirigía a la Ficha de Cobre, la fiesta en la cofradía Basadoni debía haber empezado y no quería saber nada de lo que iban a hacer los drows. Jugaría alguna partida de cartas en la cofradía de medianos y pasaría la noche unas calles mas abajo, en una posada en la que había reservado con otro nombre y otro aspecto gracias a su habilidad para el disfraz.  
Sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca... Kimmuriel le estaba siguiendo con sus poderes psionicos, no podía estar seguro de ello, pero a veces era capaz de percibir los escudriñamientos si estos eran muy intensos.

El porque no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba, que el psionicista se dedicase a la fiesta y le dejase en paz. En cuanto llegase a la Ficha de Cobre procuraría olvidarse de aquellos malditos elfos oscuros.

Iba a entrar en la taberna cuando de pronto el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. La Fiesta 2/2

Capítulo 4. La Fiesta, segunda parte.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba!

Al sentir la fuerte desorientación supo porque el psionicista le había espiado¡le había tendido una trampa con un agujero dimensional bajo sus propios pies!

Artemis cayó en el vacío incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio a casa de la distorsión y cayó a plomó... en los brazos de un drow.

\- Pero si es el humano, que bien que te dejes caer por aquí.- Sonrió el afortunado soldado, que no parecía tener intención alguna de dejarle en el suelo.

Entreri miró a su alrededor, los drows se habían puesto sus mejores galas para la fiesta e iban de un lado a otro con copas de vino en abundancia o tomando algunos tentenpies exóticos, las mesas estaban llenas de timbas de ... ¿strip-poker, concursos de aguante bebiendo y similares actividades poco saludables. Al otro lado de las mesas sonaba una música rítmica atronadora que los bailarines seguían con movimientos poco menos que obscenos.

\- Déjame en el suelo.- Exigió Entreri mirando al drow con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Solo si vienes a nuestra timba, veamos cuantas cartas tengo que jugar para quitarte un poco de ropa.- Contestó el drow con picardía.

Entreri le puso una daga en la garganta y al soldado se le quitaron las ganas de bromear.

\- ¿Dónde está Kimmuriel?.- Preguntó una vez tuvo los pies en el suelo.

\- Ni idea, se fue hace unos minutos después de decirnos que te recogiéramos cuando "cayeras" por aquí.

Gusano manipulador. No podían dejarle en paz una sola noche.  
Pues no pensaba participar en aquello, Entreri buscó un asiento apartado, cogió una copa de vino y se acomodó con gesto hosco, en cuando Kimmuriel asomase por allí iba a ahogarle en el bol del ponche.

Alzó la vista de su copa y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, los drows le miraban de reojo, sonreían... y algunos iban en su dirección con sonrisas prepotentes...

Artemis tomó un trago y se preparó para lo que fuera.

\- Hola, ven conmigo a la pista de baile, nos divertiremos.

\- No, gracias.- Respondió secamente.

\- No seas así, eso es que nunca has bailado este ritmo.

\- Ni me interesa, largo.

\- Pero...

\- No. Lárgate.

El drow se largó mascullando, pero el descanso duró poco, enseguida apareció un segundo drow a ocupar el ligar del primero, este traía dos copas de vino.

\- ¿Una copa?

\- Tengo una.- Cortó en seco Entreri.

Y así durante casi dos horas, drows yendo y viniendo con todo tipo de ofertas y técnicas de cortejo, desde el tipo duro, pasando por el hombre de mundo al romántico... Entreri había acabado una botella de vino y no quería beber mas porque sabía lo que le pasaba si perdía la cuenta de copas.

Borracho en una fiesta que rayaba la orgía, no gracias.

\- Vel'bol natha ssuorr khel.

Perfecto, ahora ya ni se molestaban en piropearle en su idioma, Entreri aplastó con la botella la mano del insolente drow que se había apoyado en su mesa y le hizo largarse con la mano bajo el brazo y mascullando improperios.

¿Es que no iban a cansarse nunca?

Kimmuriel observó todo por su espejo de escudriñamiento, la fase uno estaba completada, pero no iba a conformarse con que Entreri se limitase a estar en la fiesta en modo erizado, tenía que hacer que se mezclase con la fiesta.  
Todo un enjambre de miembros de Bregan Da'erthe rondaba al humano pero lo único que estaban consiguiendo eran respuestas cortantes e incluso algunas magulladuras.

\- Kimmyyyy...

Sigh, Rai'gy no tenía ninguna paciencia. El psionicista sonrió al desesperado clérigo, que trataba en vano de cubrir sus partes nobles del ataque telekinético.

\- Kimmy, tenemos que... que ir la fiesta... déjalo ya.

\- Nts, solo quería ponerte guapo, te ves mucho mejor así de ruborizado.

Rai'gy intentó dirigir una mirada enfurecida pero solo acertó a esbozarla dado el estado acalorado en que se encontraba.

\- Ademas aun tengo algo que solucionar.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es por ese Artemis! ¿verdad!.- Exclamó Rai'gy con evidentes celos.

\- Vamos, vamos, ya sabes que tu eres mi favorito.

El clérigo-mago no estaba en absoluto convencido y se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

\- Ya, claro.- Replicó enfurruñado.

\- Pues ayúdame, venga, ¿qué podemos hacer para que se anime a participar en la fiesta?

Rai'gy refunfuñó un rato mas antes de empezar a sonreírse, se acomodó en el regazo de su amante y empezó a susurrarle al oído.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

\- ¿Vel'bol sha'nalten rivvil, xun dos naut saph l' jivvin?

Reconoció la voz y eso le evitó el responder de malos modos a Rai'gy, no se había cruzado últimamente con el clérigo-mago y lo había agradecido. El amante de Kimmuriel no era una persona agradable en ningún sentido, no ocultaba su desprecio por los humanos y Artemis no estaba exento de la norma, y el asesino sospechaba que Rai'gy no le perdonaba el interés que despertaba en Kimmuriel, ¡ni que fuese culpa suya!

\- No me gustan las fiestas en general, Rai'gy.- Respondió en común. Detestaba que el drow se empeñase en hablar en drow solo para fastidiarle.

\- A mi me molestan los humanos que no agradecen el honor de estar invitados a una fiesta drow.

Prepotente, irritante y peligroso, Artemis detestaba a ambos lugartenientes, pero lo que mas le molestaba de Rai'gy era que encima tenía el descaro de estar a malas con él después del favor que le había hecho cuando había rechazado las atenciones de Kimmuriel y había lanzado al psionicista sobre Rai'gy, literalmente.

\- ¿Y que? No quiero estar aquí y me largaría con gusto, ¿por qué no le dices a tu Kimmy que me devuelva a las calles de Calimport?

La mención del diminutivo cariñoso hizo enrojecer a Rai'gy, que empezó a apretar la mandíbula de modo poco favorecedor. Entreri se mordió la lengua, había ciertos drows a los que no podía tratar como a los demás, véase Rai'gy, Kimmuriel, Gromph y similares.

Detestaba a los magos y los psionicos, realmente los detestaba.

\- Si vuelves a acercarte a Kimmuriel te enviaré una audiencia especial con las doncellas de Lloth.

Entreri permaneció prudentemente callado sin apartar los ojos de la mirada asesina de Rai'gy, pero no se dejó amedrentar ni por un segundo, podría hacerle callar pero de ningún modo iba a dejar que Rai'gy pensara que le daba miedo.

Kimmuriel sonrió y se frotó las manos mirando el pozo escrutador, era perfecto, Rai'gy había captado la atención de Entreri. El psionicista se concentró.

Finalmente Rai'gy se largó con un teatral revuelo de su capa mezclándose entre el gentío y Entreri le dirigió una mirada de asco a sus espaldas, mucha altivez y mucho desprecio pero perdía la cabeza por su Kimmy.  
Le había dejado mal sabor de boca, tomó otro sorbo de su copa.

Una hora despues Entreri miraba confuso su copa. No lo entendía, se sentía... borracho, pero estaba seguro de que llevaba una hora tomando sorbos de la misma copa de modo que era imposible que se hubiera emborrachado, no siquiera la había terminado, y tampoco podía estar adulterada, era un asesino, sabía de venenos y drogas.  
Algo fallaba... no había bebido tanto, se había controlado teniendo siempre la misma copa sin pedir ni una mas ni aceptar las múltiples ofertas de bebidas que traían sus pretendientes.

Si Entreri hubiese estado mas sobrio hubiese deducido que el encuentro con Rai'gy había tenido algo que ver, y probablemente hubiese unido eso con el hecho de que por mucho que bebía su copa no se vaciaba, dándole la falsa impresión de que no estaba sobrepasándose con la bebida.

Pero no estaba sobrio, de modo que apartó los pensamientos complicados de su mente y tomó otro sorbo despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Que pasa, humano? Tanto beber sin divertirte, ¿tiene miedo de lo que un hombre de verdad puede hacerte sentir?

Hace unos instantes el atrevido drow se hubiese llevado un puñetazo que lo hubiese mandado al otro lado de la sala de fiestas. Entreri se incorporó, se encaró con el drow con expresión asesina y miró a todos los drows presentes.

\- Una mesa redonda, traedme una botella de güisqui y veamos quien es mas hombre.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle se ajustó el sombrero camaleónico y entró en la sala de fiesta perfectamente engalanado para la ocasión. Kimmuriel ya le había informado de la presencia de Entreri en la sala de fiestas. Era el momento, sacaría al humano a la pista de baile y le seduciría con su perfeccionada técnica.  
Sería perfecto, andaría hasta Artemis, que estaría como siempre apartado en un lado y pondría en marcha toda su pulimentada técnica, no podría resistirse una vez le tuviese bailando a su son.

Abrió las puertas de par en par y... se le cayó la barbilla hasta el suelo.

Artemis Entreri estaba en la pista de baile, se había quitado la camisa y tenía un drow delante y un drow detrás, en el mismo estado de semidesnudez que él. La fiesta ya se había desmadrado por completo, lo que era habitual en una fiesta drow, ¡pero no había esperado que el centro de la fiesta fuera el humano!

Y allí estaba, en el centro de la pista de baile, los drows se pegaban por estar a su alrededor y Entreri, ¡Entreri les pasaba los brazos por el cuello y se colgaba de cualquiera que consiguiese ponerse delante! ¡Y otros aprovechaban para pegarse a su espalda, y Entreri no solo lo toleraba sino que se recostaba en ellos!

¡Y se reía! Jarlaxle agarró por banda a uno de los drows por el brazo y le zarandeó.

\- ¿Se puede saber que le habéis hecho para ponerle así!

Asustado y mareado por el zarandeo, el soldado se limitó a señalar una mesa llena de botellas de güisqui vacías y tres drows inconscientes y notablemente intoxicados sobre ella.

\- ¿Un concurso de beber? ¿Y Artemis participó en él?

Puesto que Jarlaxle seguía zarandeándole para acentuar la pregunta el pobre interrogado apenas era capaz de contestar.

\- No... no se... señor... de... repente... se animó...

Jarlaxle dejó caer al soldado cuando de pronto se percató de que el desmadre había llegado al punto en el que los drows empezaban a manosear seriamente a Artemis, que encima parecía encantado por la subida de tono.

Kimmuriel... ¡aquello tenía que ser cosa de Kimmuriel! De algún modo había conseguido que Entreri pillara una cogorza de las buenas.

En otras circunstancias a Jarlaxle le hubiese encantado la idea... ¡pero quería a Artemis para él, no para que se lo beneficiase todo Bregan Da'erthe! Empezó a moverse por toda la sala hasta que encontró a sus lugartenientes, que como siempre, estaban bailando muy, muy agarraditos.

\- ¡Kimmuriel!

\- ¿Mmmh? Ah, hola Jarlaxle, como puedes ves he conseguido que Artemis se una a la fiesta.

Jarlaxle no parecía contento, Kimmuriel dejó de bailar y Rai'gy hizo pucheros hasta que se percató de la presencia de su jefe y recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Kimmuriel, cuando te pedí que consiguieras que Entreri se uniera a la fiesta no me refería a que...

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por un inmenso y generalizado OOOOOOOOOH, vitoreando algo. Aterrado, Jarlaxle miró a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Estaban morreando a Artemis! ¡Se lo estaban pasando como una botella de vino!

Suficiente, esgrimió una mirada asesina y se apresuró a ir al rescate de su amante, si señor, suyo, único y exclusivo. Iba a tener que ponerle tarjeta o algo así.

\- ¡Se acabó lo que se daba!.- Exclamó.- ¡Dejadle en paz, se viene conmigo!

Los soldados se hicieron los remolones hasta que Jarlaxle empezó a irradiar una luz roja intermitente por la enorme pluma de su sombrero y todos captaron de inmediato la seriedad de su exigencia.

Artemis se quedó de pie con cierta dificultad, de hecho se balanceaba sobre sus propios pies y miraba a Jarlaxle con un extraño aire de confusión y diversión.

\- ¿Jarlaxle? Ese sombrero es nuevo.

Interesante comentario. Jarlaxle suspiró, agarró a Artemis del brazo y le sacó de la sala a rastras hasta llevarle a su dormitorio.

Si bueno, había dicho que iba a rescatarlo, pero le rescataba para su beneficio obviamente.

Artemis se sentó inmediatamente sobre la cama y empezó a reírse con la clásica risilla de borracho que no sabe porque se ríe ni le importa.  
Borracho, medio desnudo, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, brillando a la suave luz de las velas, mirándole con los ojos casi negros y la lengua asomando entre los carnosos labios, el cabello negro alborotado... Jarlaxle decidió inmediatamente perdonar el exceso de "animación" que había provocado Kimmuriel, que demonios, le subiría el sueldo.

\- Artemis... estas delicioso...

El aludido ladeó la cabeza y se tendió sobre la cama con una amplia sonrisa invitadora.

¡Yujuuu! Tres días en la superficie y ya podía celebrarlo como era debido.

Jarlaxle se desvistió a toda prisa y avanzó sobre Artemis con actitud depredadora hasta inclinarse sobre su rostro y descender hasta los jugosos labios, Artemis cerró los ojos con un suspiro y Jarlaxle le besó profundamente, abandonó sus labios y empezó a descender por el cuello...

Ronquido.

Jarlaxle se incorporó sobre Artemis y le miró alarmado.

Ronquido.

¡SE HABÍA DORMIDO!

Jarlaxle se incorporó, se vistió y se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

Cuando terminase la fiesta Kimmuriel iba a tener problemas, se aseguraría de ello.

Ronquido.

Tendría que buscarse otra habitación porque los ronquidos de un Artemis Entreri borracho podían despertar a los muertos. Sigh, había sido demasiado bonito para ser cierto.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------


	5. Depre-qué?

Capítulo 5. Depreque?

****Versión de la conversación del capítulo 20, pg 309, del Estigma de Errtu.****

Jarlaxle se sentó con un suspiro y observó a Entreri frente a él.

Recostado en un sillón, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y la mirada perdida por la ventana del pequeño estudio. El aburrimiento podía palparse.

Hacía un par de días, tras la fiesta, Jarlaxle había atribuido aquel comportamiento a una resaca monstruosa y al enfado por descubrir que todos los drows le hacían guiñitos, pero ahora... no, aquel comportamiento de Entreri empezaba a ser algo constante, lo que ya había advertido los primeros días, aquella falta de interés del humano en todo cuanto ocurría, se estaba agudizando.

Acababa de tener lugar la reunión con Domo, jefe de la cofradía de los hombres-rata, y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Sharlotta era probable que Entreri hubiese acabado no solo malogrando la reunión sino matando al licántropo. Y ahora lo ocurrido parecía importarle poco o nada.

Había intentado regañarle y llamarle la atención al respecto pero Entreri se había limitado a arquear una ceja, mirarle con enfado y después pasar a una completa inactividad.

\- Artemis... ¿tienes una depresión?

El humano le miró como si le hubiese propuesto saltar por la ventana.

\- ¿Una deprequé?

\- Una depresión, un periodo emocional bajo.

Entreri le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva que cuestionaba la estabilidad mental de Jarlaxle y finalmente devolvió su atención a la ventana con gesto nuevamente aburrido.

\- Oh, vamos Artemis¡si estas a punto de convertirte en el bajá mas influyente que haya gobernado jamas las calles de Calimport!

Silencio. Entreri le hacía el mismo caso que a un mueble, no, de hecho un mueble hubiese recibido mas atención.

\- ¿Por qué te aburres?.- Preguntó Jarlaxle considerando otro tipo de acercamiento.

El zumbido de una mosca perdida se hizo perfectamente audible, describió una excelente parábola por la habitación y se marchó por la ventana.

Reacción nula.

\- ¿Eres un cobarde?

Entreri le dirigió otra mirada tipo "¿es que eres idiota?" y volvió a su interesante labor de contar los cúmulos de nubes que había hoy en el cielo.

Aquello no resultaba, Jarlaxle empezó a devanarse los sesos, tenía que dar con el quid de aquella situación, no le gustaba ver a Entreri tan abatido, además en ese estado no era nada adecuado para ser su representante en la superficie¡y le quería a él, a nadie mas, al frente de sus operaciones en Calimport!

\- ¿Es por algo que ocurrió en Menzoberranzan?

En el blanco o muy cerca, la expresión de Entreri le delató, súbitamente se le veía incluso algo nervioso.

\- ¿No te gustó lo que viste en Menzoberranzan?

\- Exacto.- Respondió Entreri... con demasiada rapidez.

Jarlaxle frunció el ceño, había supuesto que ver la sociedad drow, guerreros y asesinos como él, un oscuro espejo a gran escala de lo que era Artemis, habría desalentado al humano, pero parecía que, aunque eso fuese cierto, había algo más.

\- ¿Es entonces tu vida una mentira? Eso es lo que Drizzt Do'Urden afirmó ante ti, ¿no es cierto?

Premio. Un fogonazo de cólera desatada cruzó el rostro imperturbable de Entreri. Así que se trataba sobre todo de Drizzt. Jarlaxle se repantigó en el sillón y observó al humano sentado frente a él con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Deseas enfrentarte de nuevo al vigilante, no has dado por acabado el duelo.

Entreri se removió aun mas en el asiento y empezó a tener espasmos en el párpado, ahora no se le veía enfadado sino visiblemente nervioso, cielos, el gran Artemis Entreri parecía a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas.

\- No es nada de eso.- Replicó de forma poco creíble.

\- Venga ya, el modo de recuperar tus ánimos es enfrentarte de nuevo a Drizzt Do'Urden, no te empeñes en negarlo.

\- ¡No, no es eso, no quiero volver a ver a Drizzt!.- Exclamó Entreri enfurruñado en un arranque de testarudez.

Aquel era el terreno adecuado. Jarlaxle retorció juguetonamente la pluma de su sombrero sabiendo que tenía la sartén por el mango, ya había sospechado que Entreri no había dejado atrás la cuenta pendiente con el vigilante y deseaba retarle de nuevo.

\- A mi me parece que si que quieres verle...

Lo sabe, lo sabe, el maldito drow lo sabe...

Artemis procuró calmar su desbocada imaginación, no era posible, Jarlaxle no podía saberlo, nadie lo sabía... ¿verdad?

Quizá dejó a alguien siguiéndonos desde Menzoberranzan hasta la superficie...  
No, no, calma. No podía saberlo, no podía ser, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que los seguían, estando Drizzt, Guenvywar y él mismo se hubiesen percatado de que alguien les seguía los pasos, además ya se habían alejado mucho de Menzoberranzan cuando había ocurrido... eso.

Cuanto mas pensaba en ello mas se horrorizaba... ¡había retozado con Drizzt Do'Urden! ¡Se había acostado con el vigilante, con su enemigo, con su archinemesis! Pensaba que lo había superado, se había jurado a si mismo no volver a pensar mas en ello y enterrarlo en el mas profundo agujero de su mente.

¡Pero estando rodeado de drows le resultaba terriblemente difícil! Tras aquella horrible fiesta no solo había tenido una resaca espantosa sino que había tenido sueños de índole bastante... erótica con el maldito Drizzt.

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en los ojos lavanda de Drizzt encendidos de deseo, arrancando los botones de su camisa con los dientes, recorriéndole con voraz apetito...  
No, no, no... había sido forzado, eso era, él no había participado de ninguna forma, todo era culpa de Drizzt, el hipócrita vigilante se había propasado claramente y se había aprovechado de él...

Pero bien que lo disfruté...

Horrorizado ante el involuntario pensamiento se tensó y concentró sus vista en la alfombra del suelo tratando de concentrarse. Frente a el Jarlaxle parecía disfrutar de lo lindo de su inquietud.

\- Deseas otro enfrentamiento con el renegado drow.- Sentenció Jarlaxle.

¿No podría haber usado un verbo que no fuese desear? Entreri aferró los posabrazos de su sofá.

No deseo a Drizzt, No deseo a Drizzt, No deseo a Drizzt, No deseo a Drizzt, No deseo a Drizzt, No deseo a Drizzt...

\- Y también eso puedo concedértelo.

Entre el debate interno contra sus propios sentidos y la frase de Jarlaxle, Entreri no pudo más y saltó.

\- ¡NO¡No, no y no! ¡No deseo a Drizzt! ¿me oyes? ¡Fue un terrible error, yo no quería, él no me dejaba en paz! ¡No lo disfruté y desde luego no es eso lo que me reconcome! ¡No quiero volver a verle nunca más y puedo continuar mi vida con normalidad! ¡No me afectó en absoluto!

Jarlaxle se quedó sencillamente petrificado mientras Entreri recuperaba el aliento después de la explosión verbal.

Pasaron las nubes, cantaron un par de pájaros, la mosca regresó, dio un par de vueltas zumbando y volvió a irse, tocaron las campanas de la iglesia de Tyr, el cocinero anunció que la comida estaba lista, una ráfaga de viento agitó las cortinas...

Jarlaxle se quitó el sombrero... limpió unas motitas de polvo... se lo volvió a poner... miró a Entreri... miró por la ventana... volvió a mirar a Entreri...

\- ¿Drizzt Do'Urden y tú echasteis un polvo cuando viajabais hacia la superficie?

Unos instantes después Entreri salía dando un portazo y Jarlaxle trataba de salir de debajo del sofá que le habían tirado encima.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle daba vueltas por su dormitorio sin parar, como un animal encerrado recorriendo la jaula, cavilando sin cesar. Acaba de ordenar a Kimmuriel y Rai'gy que ultimaran todas las investigaciones sobre el paradero de Drizzt Do'Urden cuanto antes, sobre todo el tema de Caderly Bonaduce.  
Antes, encontrar al drow renegado era importante... ¡ahora era urgente!

Se hubiera comido su propio sombrero de pura rabia... se suponía que la información era su punto fuerte, su poder residía en saber siempre más que los demás o que al menos lo pareciese... ¡y esto ni se lo había olido!

Sniff... ¿cómo había podido ocurrir? ¿Drizzt y Entreri? ¡Ni en sus mas locas y húmedas fantasías se hubiese imaginado que...! Bueno, quizá si que lo había imaginado en las mas locas y húmedas fantasías pero jamas lo hubiese considerado posible.

Para empezar porque eran enemigos, se odiaban, o al menos Entreri odiaba al vigilante, y Drizzt despreciaba al asesino.

¡Pero había ocurrido lo imposible! Aquello tenía que haber coincidido por fuerza con algún suceso cósmico, un choque de estrellas, la muerte de un dios, la caída de un panteón... algo importante que provocase una alteración del equilibrio en el continium-espacio-tiempo y paralizase el movimiento del plano de Mecanus y el caos total.

Caos... quizá había sido cosa de Lloth, por reírse del vigilante y el asesino a la vez, quizá.

El caso es que no podía dejar eso así, no cabía duda de que mantener relaciones con su archienemigo, aunque hubiese sido algo fortuito, había afectado profundamente al humano... de hecho le había afectado demasiado, y eso a Jarlaxle no le gustaba mucho, la verdad. Y no, no eran celos... bueno, quizá si que eran celos... ¡Estaba celoso, vale! No era justo, él hacía cenas, bailes, planeaba citas y viajes, le daba trabajo y le ponía en la cima del mundo... ¡y Entreri se quedaba alelado por un aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te-mato con Drizzt Do'Urden!

Y por supuesto el tema de que con un Artemis Entreri deprimido no había manera de trabajar... ni mucho menos de ligar.

Ahora solo tenía que hacer un pequeño cambio de estrategia, ¿cómo iba a solucionar adecuadamente el... "conflicto" de Entreri y Drizzt?

En casos como este era mejor consultar a los expertos del tema. Con paso ligero atravesó los pasillos de la base hasta la cámara de materiales peligrosos, sacó su llave de uso personal e intransferible y se internó hasta llegar a su caja fuerte. Abrió los siete candados, desactivo los glifos custodios... y empezó a releer su extensiva colección de novela rosa.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimmuriel y Rai'gy trabajaban a destajo para terminar los preparativos, de pronto Jarlaxle les había asediado con exigencias de localizar permanentemente a Drizzt Do'Urden y sus compañeros, estudiar a Caderly Bonaduce y después contratar a Baeltimazifas, un doppelganger, para adquirir el aspecto del clérigo.  
Aquello empezaba a ser mas y mas importante... además el clérigo-mago y el psionicista tenían un motivo extra para esforzarse.

Jarlaxle no les levantaría el castigo hasta que ultimasen con éxito la misión del vigilante.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que Jarlaxle tuviese en su poder un conjuro de cinturón de castidad de Mordenkaiden? ¿Y que había poseído a Mordenkaiden para idear semejante conjuro?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

Jarlaxle caminaba a paso ligero preguntando por Entreri, hacía un día entero que no le veía el pelo por ninguna parte. Finalmente le encontró en la cantina de la cofradía, Jarlaxle se disfrazó adecuadamente, no podía revelar la presencia drow, y fue hacia Entreri con un oportuno conjuro que producía la ilusión de que se trataba de un elfo de la superficie.  
El humano le vio entrar e inmediatamente le dio la espalda y se encogió imperceptiblemente como si tratase de hacerse menos visible, cosa imposible dado que estaba solo, ninguno de los otros miembros de la cofradía se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a su bajá directamente y mucho menos si ese bajá era Artemis Entreri.

Jarlaxle se acercó y se sentó tranquilamente junto a Entreri, que le dirigió una mirada asesina patentada.

\- Vamos, vamos, no te enfades conmigo.- Le dijo Jarlaxle susurrando para mantener la conversación en privado.

Entreri agarraba la jarra de cerveza con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, cuando el cristal crujió se apresuró a soltarla para no acabar rompiéndola y dedicó su atención al insufrible elfo oscuro... al que por cierto le quedaba fatal la simulación de elfo solar, como elfo oscuro podía resultar atractivo y peculiar, como elfo solar parecía una especie de... ¿cómo se llamaba esa música nueva? Un rapero, eso, una especie de raperillo elfo al que hubiesen echado de casa hasta que le volviese a crecer el pelo.

\- Lárgate, ya tuvo lugar la reunión con los Rakers y fue perfecta¿qué quieres?

\- Hablar contigo, hace días que no hablamos.

\- ¿No me digas?.- Replicó Entreri con ironía.

Jarlaxle asintió y le miró con una efectiva preocupación.

\- Veras... no quería decírtelo así pero... es que lo que me dijiste confirma lo que he oído rumorear...

Efecto inmediato, Entreri se tensó y miró a Jarlaxle con los ojos amenazadoramente entrecerrados como un animal al acecho.

\- ¿Cómo?

Jarlaxle le hizo señas para que se fueran a hablar a otra parte, el asesino finalmente asintió y ambos salieron de la cofradía Basadoni para dirigirse a la zona drow, oculta del resto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

\- Pues verás... es algo delicado...

\- Jarlaxle, habla ahora o me largo.

El drow suspiró y le pasó una mano por los hombros, a lo que Artemis reaccionó tensándose incomodo.

\- Me temo que he estado haciendo averiguaciones sobre Do'Urden, por motivos de seguridad como bien puedes suponer...

\- ¿Y? No me importa lo mas mínimo.- Mintió Entreri, que empezaba a estar terriblemente ansioso por saber que quería decirle Jarlaxle.

\- La cuestión es que al parecer va diciendo cosas por ahí...

Entreri luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no dejar traslucir el horror que le produjo aquella simple frase... ¿diciendo cosas¿qué cosas? Se mantuvo impertérrito tratando de controlar todos sus gestos.

\- En fin... parece ser que Drizzt se ha vanagloriado en varios lugares de haber... bueno...- Jarlaxle suspiró y dirigió a Entreri una calculada expresión de estima dolorida.- Se jacta de haber pasado por la piedra al asesino mas temido de todo Faerun.

Entreri se puso lívido, blanco como las cejas de Jarlaxle.

\- En varias localidades por las que ha pasado menciona como una de sus gestas el haberte dado por... ejem... bueno, ya entiendes.

Entendía. Entendía que el suceso que lo había atormentado durante aquellos meses confundiendo sus sentidos y perturbando los pilares de su existencia era la comidilla de los pueblos del norte porque Drizzt pensaba que era divertido ir por ahí carcajeándose de habersele abalanzado.

No dijo nada a Jarlaxle... no reaccionó, se separó del drow y se fue dando un paseo hasta su dormitorio, donde se encerró dejando fuera a Jarlaxle.

Consternado, el líder mercenario, permaneció allí unos instantes y cuando se iba a ir...

\- ¡&$#+º$Drizzt& &$#+º$&drow&$#+º$&!

La blasfemia fue tan gorda que Jarlaxle tropezó hacia atrás y bajó las escaleras rodando. Ni siquiera un drow había escuchado semejantes barbaridades. Cuando llegó al descansillo y pudo recuperarse del susto y la caída se permitió una inmensa sonrisa.

Como le gustaba que todo saliese como planeaba. Drizzt iba a enfrentarse a un muy enfadado Entreri, perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

Ahora solo tenía que ultimar los detalles con sus lugartenientes, tenía que asegurar todos los detalles, y asegurarse de que Entreri se libraba de los problemas para ser mas receptivo a las dulces atenciones de su menda.

Que bonito se había puesto el día.  
\--------------------------------------------------


	6. ¿Según lo planeado?

Capítulo 6. Según lo planeado?

****Versión del suceso de El Estigma de Errtu, Capítulo 23, página 345*****

Jarlaxle era como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Irradiaba euforia. Tenía un nuevo juguete mágico, y no uno cualquiera.

Crenshinibon. El líder de Bregan D'aerthe esperaba en la amplia entrada de la torre que la piedra de cristal había elevado para su propósito, aquel artefacto hacía que todo el plan fuese aun mejor de lo pensado en un principio.

Drizzt Do'Urden no tardaría en aparecer. Baeltimazifas y Rai'gy habían cumplido con su papel de suplantar a Caderly a la perfección, engañando al vigilante y a sus amigos, ahora Crenshinibon estaba en su poder y el duelo entre Drizzt y Entreri podría tener lugar allí, en la torre.

Hablando del rey de roma, Drizzt acababa de llegar. El renegado llevaba las cimitarras gemelas envainadas pero sus manos estaban prestas sobre ellas, no había cambiado demasiado desde su último encuentro, seguía siendo el drow joven pero curtido de su último encuentro, la misma melena lacia y nívea, los mismos rasgos jóvenes pero curtidos por una voluntad fuerte, un culito respingón y redondito... igual que su padre... si sus ojos no hubieran sido de aquel intenso tono violeta Jarlaxle hubiese credo ver a un joven Zaknafein frente a él.

Sigh... echaba de menos a Zaknafein, pero así eran las cosas.

\- Bien hallado, Drizzt Do'Urden.- Le saludó.- Por favor, entra y charlemos.

Aseguró a Drizzt que sus amigos, fuera de la torre de cristal , estarían a salvo. No quería enfrentarse al vigilante, no era parte del plan. Finalmente ambos drows tomaron asiento, Jarlaxle sonrió, ahora podrían hablar tranquilamente, aclaró a Drizzt todo lo ocurrido, la suplantación de Caderly y por supuesto que pensaba quedarse con la piedra de cristal.

\- Ya es suficiente.- Indicó Jarlaxle, echándose adelante en su asiento, repentinamente expeditivo.- Te he traído aquí para que puedas reunirte con un antiguo conocido, y con el que has luchado a su lado y también en su contra. Al parecer esta persona tiene un asunto pendiente con Drizzt Do'Urden, y esa incertidumbre me está costando un tiempo precioso con él.

Drizzt contempló con fijeza al mercenario, sin comprender a qué podría estar refiriéndose..., pero solo por un instante.

Drizzt se ruborizó hasta tal punto que se puso púrpura. ¡Artemis Entreri¡Artemis estaba allí! Empezó a sentir un sudor frio en la espalda, se le cerró la garganta, movió nerviosamente los dedos hasta empezar a juguetear con la esquina de su capa y finalmente juntó valor para alzar al vista y encontrar su voz.

\- Artem... esto... Entreri está... ¿está aquí?

\- Ajá, está en el piso superior.- Indicó Jarlaxle con una sonrisa que ocupaba la mitad de su cara... que gracioso era Drizzt, en eso no se parecía nada a Zak.

Drizzt estaba al borde de una hiperventilación. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con Artemis, no después de... de...

Dulce Mielikki, había tratado de olvidarle, había tratado de darse una explicación, echar la culpa a alguien, sobre todo al asesino pero... no podía. No podía cambiar lo que había ocurrido en los túneles de la infraoscuridad ni podía olvidar el apasionado encuentro que había tenido con el humano.

El calor, los jadeos, los gemidos, el poderoso cuerpo bajo el suyo, los músculos temblando bajo sus manos, los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, los labios deliciosos rojos de tantos besos apasionados...

Al percatarse de que tenía una tienda de campaña en los pantalones Drizzt se apresuró a cruzar las piernas lo mas disimuladamente que pudo.

Jarlaxle tenía serias dificultades para no estallar en carcajadas y tenía una expresión de risa contenida que apenas podía ocultar, le costaba horrores no tirarse del sofá y echarse a reír por el suelo rodando... en el lapso de un minuto Drizzt había representado en su cara toda la gama cromática de rubores de un drow, púrpura, berenjena y bermellón oscuro. Y encima ahora se removía en su asiento con el culo inquieto, aunque lo que estaba inquieto era otra cosa, o Drizzt llevaba una daga en el bolsillo o se alegraba mucho con la idea de volver a ver a Entreri.

Poco imaginaba que Entreri tendría otras ideas. Pensó Jarlaxle con una risilla.

\- Yo... no, no tengo el menor deseo de volver a ver a Entreri.

Mentía realmente mal. Drizzt se mordió el labio porque la mirada ladina de Jarlaxle lo decía todo... ¡lo sabía! ¡el mercenario drow lo sabía todo!

Drizzt estaba aterrorizado, ya había sido suficientemente embarazoso convencer a Catti-brie de que lo que había oído en la infraoscuridad había sido un duelo amistoso entre Artemis y él, que habían decidido aparcar sus diferencias con aquello y los... ejem, gemidos habían sido a causa del combate.  
Sospechaba que Catti-brie no se lo había tragado porque ahora la humana le pedía opinión sobre si un hombre estaba bueno o no, si le parecía que estaba macizorro, y le comentaba que este o aquel estaban solteros... e incluso el día de los enamorados, día de celebración de Sune, le había regalado una camisa con la leyenda "me gustan morenitos y peligrosos".

Si, era posible que Catti-brie sospechase algo.

\- Driiizt...

\- ¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que...

\- Lo seeee...- Canturreó Jarlaxle con una inmensa sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Drizzt empezó a arañar histericamente el posabrazos y mirar a cualquier parte que no fuese la cara de Jarlaxle, aquello de reencontrarse con Entreri ya era lo suficientemente difícil sin tener que hablarlo con Jarlaxle.

\- Entreri me lo contó.

Drizzt no podía creérselo, ¿Entreri había..? No tenía sentido, cuando se habían recuperado de la intensidad del encuentro, mas agotador que cualquier combate que hubiesen trabado, Entreri había estado tan furioso que prácticamente había echado rayos, Drizzt se había sentido tan culpable por haberle asaltado en su descontrol que se había desvivido en disculpas, pero el humano había sido mas arisco que un enano sin herrería, había estado claramente disgustado por lo ocurrido... aunque durante el acto había estado bastante contento, todo fuese dicho...

\- Ah...te... lo contó. - Lo cierto era que no tenía palabras.

Jarlaxle chasqueó la lengua, ahora venía el golpe de gracia.

\- Si, hace un par de días, de hecho, acabábamos de echar un polvo particularmente intenso, me comentó que cuando salíais de la infraoscuridad se marcó un tanto contigo.

Drizzt entrecerró los ojos a medida que la ira crecía dentro de él. Jarlaxle sonrió interiormente, perfecto, el vigilante acabaría tan enfadado con Entreri que en vez de negarse a combatir contra él se lanzaría a la carrera para cortarle la cabeza.

\- Al parecer tiene autentico fetichismo con los drows, sigh, pero lo cierto es que me parece mal que lo hiciera contigo, a los otros les daría igual pero supongo que tú te sentirás utilizado...

Los ojos lavanda brillaban con odio y los dientes empezaban a asomar en una mueca feroz y primaria.

\- No es que a mi me importe, no soy celoso, pero creí que era un poco injusto que alardease de haber retozado con el drow al que buscaba toda la infraoscuridad.

Drizzt se puso en pie, el rostro en una mueca de tensa y primitiva ferocidad. No hacía falta decir nada más, no cabía duda de que no rechazaría un combate.

Drizzt aspiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse al menos un poco, desentumeció los dedos y brazos, y empezó a subir la escalera.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Artemis Entreri paseaba nervioso por la estancia... Drizzt, iba a encontrarse allí con el hijo de... Jarlaxle había dispuesto el encuentro para que pudiese "liberar tensión" según el elfo oscuro, y arreglasen sus diferencias.  
Oh, si que lo haría¡iba a cortarle la lengua, llenarle la boca de sal y coserle los labios! Así el maldito vigilante no volvería a tener problemas de verborrea. Cuanto mas pensaba en ello más le hervía la sangre... ¡ir contandolo por ahí! ¿Cuánta gente lo sabría ya?  
¿Llegaría a Calimport la noticia de que él, Artemis Entreri, asesino mas afamado de Calimport, había sido positivamente asaltado por Drizzt Do'Urden, héroe del norte, vigilante justiciero?

Apretó los dientes con furia asesina... lo iba a castrar, le empalaría, le despellejaría, le mutilaría, le crucificaría y luego... luego vendría lo peor.

Un leve sonido le hizo dar la vuelta.

Drizzt Do'Urden estaba en el umbral.

Sin decir una palabra el vigilante drow entró en la estancia, y no dio ni un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda.

Inmediato, desenvainado rápido, humano y drow, asesino y vigilante, se lanzaron al combate con mortales intenciones.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Jarlaxle se llevó un puñado de palomitas saladas a la boca, el combate estaba interesantísimo, había hecho bien en venir preparado, era algo magnífico.  
Los dos guerreros combatían con ferocidad y elegancia, Jarlaxle sonrió mientras se zampaba otro puñado de palomitas del enorme cubo que se había agenciado. Chasqueó los dedos y Kimmuriel le alcanzó el vaso de refresco.

Ventajas de ser el jefe, asiento en primera fila y servicio inmediato. Y por supuesto el mejor espectáculo en primera plana, los combatientes no verían el exterior pero podrían ser vistos. No era una pelea en el barro pero se acercaba, por supuesto sobraba ropa, pero no se podía tener todo¿verdad?  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
El claro sonido del acero golpeando el acero resonaba en la estancia mientras el asesino y el vigilante luchaban. Su lucha había llevado a los dos combatientes por la torre de cristal luchando en escaleras, rellanos y pasarelas.  
Aunque habían quedado bastante consternados cuando se habían visto obligados a luchar en una especie de noria con globos.

Las cimitarras de Drizzt se movían en complejos patrones de ataque mientras Entreri contrarrestaba eficazmente, su daga enjoyada y espada larga igualando las dos armas del vigilante.

Anulada la magia, los contrincantes intercambiaban ataques y contraataques, esquivando, atacando, sabiendo que solo su propia habilidad les daría la derrota o la victoria.

A otro lado de la habitación, tras el cristal de Crenshinibon, Jarlaxle se había acabado la cuarta bolsa de palomitas y atacaba con nerviosismo su comida, sorbiendo a ratos de su refresco, tras él, Kimmuriel daba un respingo cada vez que un filo cortaba carne y apretaba entre las manos un almohadón en tanto soltaba "Uy!" "Ay!" según se producían ataques temerarios. Rai'gy hacia medios amagos de ataques murmurando entre dientes "¡Dale así!" "¡Machácalo!". Aunque era difícil saber a quien animaba.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
La lucha continuó hasta que finalmente llegó a su punto culminante.

En una serie de movimientos certeros y letales llegó el final del combate.

Con una veloz maniobra, todo movimiento se interrumpió de improviso. El asesino con un brazo inmovilizado hacia atrás y el otro detrás del brazo de Drizzt que empuñaba la cimitarra, no podía detener la acción del vigilante si este decidía hundirle la hoja en la garganta.

Gruñendo y temblando, tan en el límite de su auto-control como no lo había estado jamas, Drizzt retuvo la hoja.

No podía hacerlo. Ambos contendientes se miraron, jadeando.

Entreri miró a Drizzt, la túnica del vigilante estaba desgarrada y húmeda de sudor, pegándose sobre el musculoso cuerpo y mostrando la sedosa piel de ónice. El cabello estaba revuelto como la melena de un león, su respiración acelerada, los ojos lavanda encendidos, los labios levemente abiertos y la punta rosa de la lengua asomando tímidamente... la furia empezó a tornarse lujuria, lo que había contenido tanto tiempo empezaba a desbordarse...

Drizzt vio el fuego en los oscuros ojos de Entreri, y se estremeció. La camisa del humano estaba hecha jirones, colgando del cinto, revelando la perfectamente definida musculatura, el masculino rostro cubierto de sudor, los labios jadeantes y la mirada hambrienta, Drizzt sintió que su deseo por Entreri volvía a encenderse con fuerza.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jarlaxle observó lo que ocurría en la sala... y se atragantó con las palomitas. Tras unos angustiosos segundos de asfixia y de beber del refresco compulsivamente, tratando de aclarar su atascada garganta, un aturdido y medio ahogado Jarlaxle logró arrastrarse de regreso a su sillón y cambiar el estado de asfixia por uno de colapso mental.  
Se estaban besando... ¡hacia cinco minutos se arrancaban la piel con los filos de las armas y ahora se arrebataban la ropa con las manos!

Rai´gy y Kimmuriel imitaban a la perfección la expresión de Jarlaxle, con los ojos como platos, la mandíbula tocando el suelo y tics nerviosos en los dedos.

En el exterior de la Torre de Cristal, los compañeros de Drizzt, que habían estado observando el combate tras el cristal, tenían expresiones bastante similares a las de los drows.

Catti-brie se volvió hacia Bruenor y le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

\- Me debes treinta piezas de oro, ya te decía yo que este era de la otra acera.

Bruenor solo pudo decir algo parecido a "Gaaaaaah"... porque no era capaz de pronunciar con la mandíbula desencajada. Un enano de pura raza no podía asimilar demasiado bien la homosexualidad ni mucho menos que Drizzt se estuviese enrollando con su peor enemigo. De hecho su cerebro, de consistencia similar a la roca, estaba ahora en estado de coma mientras trataba de poner orden en el colapso que le había producido la información recibida.

Regis, recién recuperado de una herida mortal recibida hacía poco, tuvo una bajada de tensión al ver al humano que era su pesadilla bajar los pantalones de su mejor amigo... pasó del rojo cangrejo al blanco nuclear en unos segundo y después se desmayó.

Guenhwyvar ladeó la cabeza, volvió a ladearla, y tras comprender la situación se tumbó y se dedicó tranquilamente a lamerse para acicalarse, era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Jarlaxle se puso el sombrero por delante... ¿qué hacer, qué hacer...¡Entreri y Drizzt estaban echando un polvo allí mismo! ¡Ciegos de pasión, se habían arrancado la ropa a tiras y ahora se enroscaban como serpientes!

¡Aquello no tenía que ser así! ¡Tenía que ser acorde a su plan! Drizzt y Entreri tendrían su duelo y cuando terminase Entreri y él volverían a Calimport donde un Entreri muy agradecido le daría mimitos, y en el caso de que Entreri perdiese entonces Jarlaxle le consolaría muy cariñosamente y resultado sería el mismo.

¡Pero no tenían que tener un arranque de pasión y ponerse a retozar allí mismo! ¡Agh, y ahora hacían un 69!... Y... oye, que bien lo hacían.

El cerebro de Jarlaxle desactivó las opciones de pensar y Jarlaxle se quedó mirando con cara de perversión y un hilo de babilla resbalando, repantigado en el sillón... espectáculo porno gratuito... mmmmh...

\- Kimmuriel...

\- Eh... ah... ¿estoo, si ?

\- Mas palomitas.  
\----------------------------


	7. No siempre es tan dulce

Capítulo 7. No siempre es tan dulce.

Artemis abrazó a Drizzt cuando este finalmente se desplomó sobre él tras el orgasmo arrebatador que les había recorrido.

Habían vuelto a hacerlo. Resultaba... extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera, la verdad era que no sabía describir lo que sentía.

El vigilante rodó para caer a su lado, estaba sudoroso y tan agitado como él, ambos permanecieron tendidos disfrutando del postcoito y recuperando el aliento. Al rato se miraron a los ojos, el gris encontró el lavanda y se miraron largamente. Finalmente Entreri se relamió y buscó las palabras mas adecuadas que se le ocurrían.

\- No ha sido lo mismo¿verdad?

Drizzt meditó unos instantes y asintió.

\- No... no ha sido lo mismo, cierto.

Estuvieron mirándose un rato con una sensación de silencio incómodo. Si, había sido apasionado, había sido placentero y ardiente... pero no había sido como en la infraoscuridad, o quizá ambos habían sobrevalorado aquel encuentro.

Separaron las miradas y se tendieron de espaldas mirando el techo de cristal sobre ellos, meditando como se debían llevar este tipo de incómodas situaciones.

\- Quizá no ha sido mala idea hacerlo pero...

\- Ha estado bien, ciertamente.

Silencio incómodo.

\- Claro.

\- Cierto.

Más silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Nos vestimos?

\- De acuerdo.

Se vistieron en silencio, echándose miradas furtivas. Una vez estuvieron vestidos se quedaron mirándose nuevamente, esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

Laaaaaaargo silencio incómodo.

\- Euh... pues, mejor como que...

\- Quizá deberíamos... euh...

Inmeeeeeeeeeeeenso silencio incómodo. Voz desde la lejanía "terminad de una veeeez".

\- Mira, me ha gustado mucho, de verdad pero... mejor pasamos página.

\- Si, mira, dejemoslo en que estuvo bien pero no puede ser.

Silencio menos largo y menos incómodo.

\- Hala, pues... ya nos veremos y tal.

\- Claro... quedamos como... euh... ¿conocidos?

\- Si, creo que... es una definición.  
Y siguen parados mirando para todas partes.

\- Pues... hasta otra...

\- Que te vaya bien.

Total falta de movimiento. De pronto la pared cercana se abrió y los tres drows de Bregan Da'erthe se hicieron visibles. Jarlaxle se sacudió el sombrero con exasperación.

\- Si, si, todo esta bien y ahora Drizzt puede largarse con sus amiguitos, hala, hala, que corra el aire.

Drizzt se puso rojo como la grana y Entreri también, pero no de vergüenza.

\- Jarlaxle.

\- ¿Ajá?

\- ¿Estabais ahí detrás mirándonos?

Jarlaxle abrió la boca, la cerró, y finalmente sonrió débilmente rascándose la calva.

\- Je... ji... bueno...

\- Tú... ¡Te voy a...!

Entreri se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre Jarlaxle pero el drow se dio buena prisa en hacer una seña de socorro a Kimmuriel. El psionicista sujetó a Entreri mediante su poder mental, una fuerza telekinetika que arrancó al asesino del lado de un muy aturdido Drizzt y lo arrastró tras Kimmuriel cuando este salió de la habitación, para marchar escaleras abajo. Se oyeron bastantes insultos acompañados de los botes que daba el humano mientras sacaba brillo a los escalones con el trasero.

Jarlaxle suspiró aliviado, había temido que Entreri no solo se largase del brazo del vigilante sino que encima descubriese el pastel y le arrancase la cabeza. Eso ultimo lo había intentado de todos modos pero podría haber sido peor.

Drizzt seguía mirando a todas partes confuso y ruborizado como una colegiala.

\- Bueno¿y que haces aun aquí?.

\- Eh.. ah... pero... por qué... uh...

Jarlaxle suspiró con un pensamiento a Crenshinibón creó un par de asientos para ambos, lo cierto era que al menos debía una explicación... aunque pensaba maquillar un poco la verdad, por supuesto.

\- Verás, tenía que conseguir que accedieras a enfrentarte a Entreri, no pensaba dejar que muriese ninguno de los dos. Solo trataba de arreglar el... problema de... comunicación que había entre vosotros.

Drizzt asintió lentamente, no muy convencido, y después mas inquisitivo.

\- Y... cuando solucionamos el problema de comunicación, ¿era necesario que siguieras mirando?

Jarlaxle tosió un poco.

\- Euh... solo para asegurarme de que no cambiabais de idea y de pronto intentabais mataros.

Drizzt sonrió con una vena de malignidad drow muy oculta en él.

\- Claaaaro.- Se burló.- Y el hecho de que tengas una... relación con Entreri no tiene nada que ver, ¿no?

Jarlaxle sonrió, pero su sonrisa tenía una cierta severidad.

\- Podría haberlo arreglado matándote, Drizzt. Pero me caes bien, igual que tu padre.

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Conocías a Zaknafeín?

\- A decir verdad.- Respondió Jarlaxle con una risilla viciosa.- Nos conocíamos muuuuy bien... de hecho...

\- ¡NO, NO, NO QUIERO SABERLO!.- Exclamó Drizzt aterrado.

Bueno. Jarlaxle se encogió de hombros y con un gesto abrió una puerta para que Drizzt pudiese salir de la torre de cristal. El vigilante así lo hizo, bastante azorado ante la idea de que su padre y Jarlaxle... iiiiiiiiiiiih... ahora no podría quitarse la idea de la cabeza.  
\------------------------------

\- Está enfurruñado.- Comentó Kimmuriel, reuniéndose con Jarlaxle algo mas tarde en la sala principal de la planta baja.- Pero al menos ha dejado de jurar que te cortará la... la... el badajo.

Jarlaxle, que acababa de disfrutar de uno de los días mas memorables de su larga vida, no le dio importancia. Había disfrutado en primera linea del espectáculo de Artemis Entreri, su top 10, retozando en celo con Drizzt Do'Urden, su numero 8. Al que por cierto estaba pensando es ascender a número 9.

Y encima el resultado le había sorprendido y beneficiado, Drizzt y Entreri solo habían sido un lío de una noche, nada más. Aun no podía entenderlo, era increíble que pese al poderoso erotismo y atracción entre ellos no quisiesen continuarlo.

Algo debía haber mas importante. Jarlaxle suspiró, si, había sido un gran día.

Tarde o temprano Entreri se olvidaría por completo de Drizzt y le agradecería su ayuda en ello, y entonces él... y luego... después de eso... quizá...

Kimmuriel aprovechó que Jarlaxle había vuelto a caer en un estado de perversión imaginativa se escabulló sigilosamente, el espectáculo de Drizzt y Entreri le había dejado con cierto problema que tenía que resolver en compañía de Rai'gy.

Mmmmh... la escena que acababan de contemplar les valdría muuuuchas horas de diversión.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Drizzt abandonó la torre de cristal para reunirse con sus amigos, que lo aguardaban en el pueblo. Cuando les encontró lo le quedó duda alguna de que habían visto lo ocurrido.  
Bruenor era la imagen perfecta de una victima de la mirada de Medusa, completamente petrificado e inexpresivo, respondiendo al exterior con monosílabos y leeeeentos movimientos. Obviamente su capacidad cerebral había sufrido un serio trastorno.

Regis no estaba mucho mejor, tomándose tilas y balanceándose de adelante a atrás en su asiento, murmurando algo de "no es verdad, son enemigos, era una ilusión... era una ilusión, era una ilusión...".

Catti-brie por otro lado parecía encantada, le pasó una cerveza y le guiñó un ojo pícaro.

\- Así me gusta, arreglando los problemas por la vía pacífica, te tomaste al pie de la letra lo de haz el amor y no la guerra, ¿eh? Jijijijiji.

Drizzt se ruborizó hasta la raíz y tomó un sorbo de la jarra.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué no continúas con él? A decir verdad pienso que sois un excelente contrapeso el uno para el otro.

Ante esto Drizzt sonrió a su querida amiga. Si, el sexo con Entreri estaba bien, pero había alguien mas con quien Drizzt compartía una relación mucho mas prometedora... por no decir que Tarathiel, el elfo de la luna que era su amante desde había meses, era mucho mejor compañero de cama... solo de pensar en las cosas que era capaz de hacer con su boca... sigh...

\- ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?.- Logró preguntar Regis con un hilo de voz.

Drizzt sonrió. Sería una buena idea hacer una visita a los elfos de la luna...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta en Calimport, Artemis Entreri, posiblemente el hombre mas poderoso de las calles, rumiaba sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días, los sorprendentes recovecos y curvas que le había mostrado la senda de su vida.  
Finalmente, tras un par de recados regresó a la cofradía Basadoni, donde se sentó en el antiguo escritorio del antiguo bajá, relajándose en la silla. Al rato Jarlaxle se presentó y mantuvieron una pequeña conversación sobre la proxima reunión.´

\- ¿Podrías ponerte algo rojo?.- Preguntó de pronto Jarlaxle con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Algo rojo?

\- Creo que es un color que te quedaría muy sexy.- Respondió Jarlaxle con una estudiada caída de ojos.

En ese momento Jarlaxle esperaba el clásico gasto de enfado. En cambio Artemis... ¡le dirigió una sonrisa sincera! El líder de Bregan D'aerthe se quedó anonadado.

Artemis se levantó y miró a Jarlaxle con la misma sonrisa encantadora, para después marcharse, con intención de encontrar una camisa roja.

Jarlaxle se quedó mirando marchar al humano y se sentó sobre la mesa, anonadado.

Artemis apenas podía aguantar la risa mientras salía de la oficina, cuando apareciera con la ropa a Jarlaxle se quedaría una expresión aun mas anonadada, ¿o es que el drow se creía que era el único que podía dejar a cuadros a la gente?

Por otro lado Entreri se sorprendió de si mismo, estaba de muy buen humor. Claro que había algo mas que le picaba. No estaba interesado en Drizzt, eso era agua pasada. Era otra cosa lo que le había llevado a pensar que lo que había ocurrido con Drizzt le había sabido a poco.

Después de estar con Drizzt, por extraño que pareciera... no había podido dejar de pensar en Jarlaxle.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN


End file.
